


Sleepless (Dipper x reader)

by LittleMissPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, seriously tho this is just a bunch of lovestruck twelve year old dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPines/pseuds/LittleMissPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless nights are the best nights. </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to the great and powerful Alex Hirsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless (Dipper x reader)

**Heyoo~! Here's a small oneshot I made because I'm currently having writer's block for my other story.**

**Anyways! For those of you who are new to x reader stories, here's a guide:**

**(y/n)- your name**  
**(N/n)- nickname**  
**(L/n)- last name**  
**(e/c)- eye color**  
**(h/c)- hair color**

**And that's about it I think. Without further ado, on with the story!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight in the small town of Gravity Falls. The full moon was high above the sky and all around it were millions and millions of stars, watching over the townsfolk as they slept soundly in their beds.

However, in a rickety old shack near the woods, a young pre-teen boy laid on his bed and was wide awake. The boy- Dipper Pines - stared at the ceiling , listening to his twin sister's peaceful snores.

The moon's light illuminated the room aa Dipper tossed and turned. Try as he might he just couldn't seem to sleep.

Knowing that he won't be able to get some shut eye any time soon, he got up, put his shoes and jacket on then tiptoed out of the room as to avoid waking his sibling. The lad quietly made his way towards the giftshop aand climbed the stairs towards the rooftop, a place he goes to when insomnia hits him.

The pre-teen didn't expect anyone there, much less (Y/n) (L/n), his best friend. Said girl sat at the edge of the roof with her legs dangling.

Dipper sat next to (Y/n) as she continued to stare up at the night sky. The two sat in silence for a few minutes then (Y/n) spoke, "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I'm guessing insomnia hit you too?"

(Y/n) hummed in response and the two fell silent once more. The silence wasn't awkward, just peaceful and comfortable silence.

Dipper glanced at the girl beside him. She looked beautiful as ever, her (e/c) eyes filled with childlike wonder as she gazed at the stars. Her (h/c) locks blown gently by the wind.

Young Dipper Pines is definitely smitten for the angel right beside him. He loved everything about her, from her laugh that was music to his ears to her undying love for mysteries.

His sister Mabel would often tease him about it, which would lead to him blushing and stuttering out a denial. Everyone practically knew about it- everyone but (Y/n) herself.

A gasp that escaped (Y/n)'s lips brought Dipper back to reality. The young lady excitedly pointed to the sky and exclaimed, "Dipper, look! A shooting star!"

He followed where she was pointing and indeed, he saw a shooting star shoot across the sky. "Make a wish, Dipstick!"

Now, Dipper here didn't really believe in things like wishing on a shooting star or on 11:11 but _just this once,_ he thought.

A minute has passed by when (Y/n) looked over to him. "Hey Dip, what did you wish for?"

He could feel his cheeks heating up as (Y/n) waited for his reply. "W-well, uh, I wished t-that this girl that I l-like, um...liked me b-back..."

When (Y/n) heard this, she was heartbroken. She has also taken a liking to the pre-teen, she was just too scared to admit it to him, thinking that he doesn't like her back.

Hearing his wish just made her more sure that she wasn't that girl that he liked. Heck, for all she knows it might even be Pacifica Northwest, whom he recently made amends with a few weeks ago.

Dipper noticed the slight change in her demeanor but pretended not to notice. Knowing (Y/n), it's unlikely that she'll tell him what bothers her. She doesn't like people worrying about her.

So instead he asked, "How about you, (N/n)? What did you wish?"

"Same as you actually. I kinda like this guy too but I don't think he likes me. No guy would ever like me..." she muttered sadly.

"What guy won't like you, (Y/n)? You're smart, pretty, funny and an amazing person. That guy that you like is stupid not to like you."

(N/n), overwhelmed by his compliment, smiled, "Thanks, Dipdop. I dunno what I'd do without you."

Once again, the two were left to their own thoughts, silence draping over them like a blanket. Dipper really wanted to tell (Y/n) what he felt for her, but at the same time he was scared-but not because of rejection.

No, he was scared that once he told her what he felt, their friendship would fall over. Everything's gonna be awkward, just because he told her what he felt.

But then, he thought, what would happen if he didn't say anything? Eventually a guy will take interest in her and she'll like him and then they'll be a couple and he's gonna be all depressed and he'll regret not telling her-

Anyway.

He knew he's gonna have to take the risk at some point in his life and if this won't turn out well, he'll just have to set things right.

Dipper took a deep breath. This is it Dipper. **_Don't mess this up._**

"Hey, (Y/n)?" She looked in his direction. "C-can I ask you something?" When she motioned for him to go on he sighed.

"What would be your ideal way for a guy to ask you out?" (Y/n) was caught off guard by his question.

"Why are you askin'? What, are you planning to ask me out, Dippindork?" She joked.

Dipper's cheeks heated up. "W-what?! Noooo, psh..."

She playfully punched his arm. "I was just messin with ya, Dippindork! But seriously speaking, if a guy were ever to ask me out, I'd prefer that he'd keep things simple and that he's honest with his feelings. Like, I'd rather have the guy that I like not like me back than him _pretending_ that he likes me back, y'know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah..."

_Okay, now you know what she wants. You just gotta tell her man._

It took him a few minutes to organize his thoughts. Once he knew what to say, he spoke.

"(Y/n)...I've known you since the beginning of summer." (Y/n) looked at Dipper with a confused look on his face. _Is he doing what I think he's doing...?_

"You've been with me and Mabel in all our crazy adventures. And in that short amount of time, we've gotten to know you better and seen your crazy personality."

"And in that short amount of time, you and I have gotten closer and I... I l-like you, okay? I don't know when, why or how but I just do. A-and I totally get it if you don't like me back, you probably like that other guy, but I just really needed to get that off my chest-"

Dipper was cut off by (Y/n) pressing her lips to his. Dipper was least to say shocked. He didn't really expect her to like him back, much less kiss him. It was quite uncharacteristic for her to do so. Not that he was complaining, of course.

(Y/n) pulled away from the kiss. She, herself, was just as shocked as Dipper. When she heard his confession, her mind just _stopped_. She didn't think, she just _acted._

She giggled when she saw Dipper's shocked face. _This dork._ "Dippy, there is no other guy. I was talking about you!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you dork!" (Y/n) playfully hit his arm.

"Hey! Watch it!" (Y/n) snorted at this. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Dippindork?"

Dipper smirked, "This!" His hands reached out to her sides and tickled her. (Y/n) giggled and desparately tried to stop the boy.

"D-Dipper! HAHAHAHA s-stop!" The boy removed his hands, the two laughing. When their laughter died down, Dipper took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

She glanced at their hands first then looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes staring back at her (e/c) ones. (Y/n) smiled and interlaced her fingers with his. She scooted closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"(Y/n)?" When she didn't reply, he glanced at her, only to see her asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and rest his head on hers. "Night, (N/n)."

And the two teens drifted off to sleep, millions of tiny stars watching them.

★★★

When Mabel woke up the next morning, she didn't see her brother asleep in his bed. Assuming that he was with (Y/n), the young lady peeked in her room, only to find her bed empty as well. _Where are those two?_

She searched everywhere but still she hasn't found them. _Where could those two lovebirds go early in the morning??_ There was only one place she hasn't looked: the rooftop.

She climbed the stairs and boy, was Mabel glad she searched there.

There she found (Y/n) and Dipper asleep with (Y/n)'s head on his shoulder and Dipper's head on hers with their hands intertwined.

Mabel tried to hold in her high-pitched squeals as she quickly took a picture for her scrapbook.

She went down and started yelling for people all around the shack.

"WENDY!!! SOOS!!! GRUNKLE STAAAAAN!!! COME HERE QUICK!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during December last year and forgot to post it here whoops
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors in this oneshot.
> 
> Well anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! Bye~!


End file.
